


Niewielu ludzi przychodziło tu ostatnimi czasy

by Himmelstrass



Category: The Path (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Gen, writing as a happy lil girl is hard man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelstrass/pseuds/Himmelstrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie grafomaństwo, spowodowane ścieżką dźwiękową z gry będącej wariacją o Czerwonym Kapturku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewielu ludzi przychodziło tu ostatnimi czasy

Słowa matki wydawały jej się odległym złudzeniem.  
 _Nie schodź ze ścieżki._  
Rumiane policzki drgnęły lekko, gdy rozkosznie malinowe usteczka uformowały się w przyjazny grymas. Uśmiech, który był odpowiedzią. Dziewczynki chwilę później nie było już w domu; nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to jak zatroskana była wtedy jej matka.  
Ścieżka. Dziewczę nie rozglądało się zbytnio. Wbiegło w las, podążając radośnie drogą uformowaną z jasnego żwiru, który przenikały gdzieniegdzie białe drobiny. Nie zważała na hałas. Echo jej pośpiesznych kroków i jeszcze, tak bardzo, dziecięcy śmiech, którym witała całą okolicę.  
Jednak dookoła ścieżki rosły kwiaty.  
I dalej też rosły kwiaty.  
I dalej pewnie też.  
Jednak o tym dziewczynka nie mogła już wiedzieć. A chciała bardzo. I przecież?  
 _Przecież nic się nie stanie._  
Wyuczonym ruchem dłoni, poprawiła szkarłatny fartuszek. Odgarnęła mahoniowe włosy z zaróżowionej twarzyczki i nie myśląc wiele podbiegła do pierwszej, widocznej kępki kwiatów. Zbiegła ze ścieżki. A kwiatków było tak mało! Dookoła unosił się spokojny śpiew ptaków i delikatna melodia wiatru, płynącego między koronami drzew. Podbiegła do następnej kępki. Kwiatki zdawały się tu jeszcze piękniejsze! I było ich jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej. Kilka kolejnych kroków w malutkich, drewnianych trzewikach. A może i kilkanaście? Nie liczyła, nie mogła, szum drzew nie był już tak przyjemny. Objęła się rękoma, rozmasowując ramiona. Nagle zrobiło się chłodniej, a przestrzeń między pniami poszczególnych drzew nie była już tak dobrze zaznajomiona z promieniami słońca. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków; nie obejrzała się na ścieżkę. Która to była godzina? Miała być u babci przed zachodem słońca.  
 _Przecież zdążę!_ skarciła się w myślach z iście dziecięcą manierą nadymania policzków.  
Głupota. Po cóż zaprzątało jej to głowę? W oddali widziała wszakże kolejne kwiaty. Bez chwili zastanowienia ruszyła w ich stronę. Ptaki już nie śpiewały. Może ona sama powinna? Cicho zagwizdała, starając się zaintonować kołysankę, którą zawsze śpiewała jej mama. Nie zwróciła uwagi jakim intruzem był dźwięk, który wydawała. Kwiatów było coraz mniej, może teraz, znajdzie aby jeden? Ten jeden najpiękniejszy. Ale? w takim zimnie? Mgła. Była tu mgła. Dziewczynka drgnęła lekko.  
 _Może nie powinnam tu być? Ale? tylko jeszcze jeden kwiat i wracam._  
Cichy trzask gałęzi. Jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Odgarniała rękoma mgłę na boki, choć niewiele to pomagało. Prowadziła ją nadzieja i ku uldze dziewczynki, niedługo zobaczyła to czego pragnęła. Roślinkę skrząca się błękitem okalającym płatki. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie; a gdzieś rozległ się kolejny trzask gałęzi. Tym razem bliżej.  
Podbiegła do kwiatu, wyrywając go pośpiesznie i niedbale wrzucając do koszyka.  
Była taka szczęśliwa.  
 _Teraz mogę wracać!_  
A Wilk stał tuż za nią.

**Author's Note:**

> // 2011


End file.
